This invention relates generally to refrigerators, and more particularly, to control systems for refrigerators.
Some known multi-evaporators refrigerator include a fresh food compartment and a freezer compartment. Such a refrigerator also typically includes a sealed refrigeration system including a compressor, a plurality of evaporators, a multi-way valve, and a condenser connected in series. Each evaporator includes a fan configured to blow air over the evaporator.
In operation, the valve is selectively operated to direct a refrigerant between evaporators. Depending on a position of the valve and refrigerator compartment conditions, part of refrigerant may flood in one evaporator and unavailable for use in another.